


Dreams of Death

by Llama1412



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: He always dreamed, in that space between life and death.
Kudos: 1





	Dreams of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal and whofic.com in 2011. Posted unedited.

He always dreamed in that space between life and death. He doubted this was common for most people, but then, he wasn't most people, was he? For him, the dream always came, without fail.

The dark would come, just barely setting in, when a bright golden light would sparkle in the edge of his vision. He would expect it to be that light at the end of the tunnel humans in this century always prayed for. But the light would move, filling all of his perception until it could coalesce into the form of a howling wolf.

It always looked at him, eyes the blackness of the void. He should be afraid. He could sense the power behind this being. But he never was. There was fear, of the darkness, of the solitude, of death, but none for this enigma in front of him.

"I bring life," Rose's voice would permeate the darkness and the light. It was soaked with sorrow, with power, with love.

And that was always when he woke up, the vision shattering into a rasping breath, always as harsh as that first time he'd awoken.


End file.
